Awakening
by LoveXPassion
Summary: This is a story of a girl, who didn't love herself. As she goes through the year, she realizes how strong of a woman she is. Not only does she awaken her inner woman, but she learns what love and betrayal is, as well as the hype about this little thing called sex. Who said High school was easy?
1. Everyone is doing it?

_**Awakening**_

 _This is a story of a girl, who didn't love herself. As she goes through the year, she realizes how strong of a woman she is. Not only does she awaken her inner woman, but she learns what love and betrayal is, as well as the hype about this little thing called sex. Who said High school was easy?_

 **Chapter 1: Everyone is doing it?**

Time and time again, Hinata felt like she wasn't good enough. She wasn't smart enough, or pretty enough. She sighed as she looked in the mirror. She looked so much like her mother, but she didn't feel as powerful or as beautiful as her. Her pale eyes grazed over her body. She wore a white short sleeve button up with a long dark blue cardigan. Her blue plaid skirt reached a inch above her knee. She let her hair fall around her as she grabbed her bag. She went downstairs and noticed a note on the table. It was her father telling her he won't be home for dinner. She sighed.

"Typical." She grabbed an apple and made her way out of her house. She began to walk to school in silence. Today was the 1st day of 10th grade. She wished she loved High school as much as others but she didn't. She hardly had friends and hardly anyone knew she existed. She walked in silence. She saw people with friends, talking and laughing. She couldn't help but be envious of them. She soon reached the building. She looked at the doors.

"What? You did it with-"

"Shhh Sakura, don't tell anyone!"

"Sorry sorry! So are you guys together?"

"Well I don't know."

"What do you mean I don't know? He took your virginity and-"

"Sakura!"

"Please, who isn't having sex in 10th grade?" At this moment, Hinata disconnected herself from the conversation. She was not like the other girls, and sometimes she hated herself for that. She walked through the halls of Konoha High. She saw jocks with jocks and cheerleaders with cheerleaders. She saw couples making out and basically having sex in the hallway. She sighed as she looked for her classroom. She found the room and finally ran inside. She was the first one there. She took a deep breath of relief as she sat in the back of the classroom.

"Thank goodness" She put her head on the desk. Her mind began to wander. She couldn't help but think about how it felt, to be kissed, to be touched. She mumbled as she thought about it. She was so lost in thought she didn't realize the guy sitting next to her. She was startled when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Ahh." She shot up and looked next to her. Her cheeks became red as she saw who it was. She smiled softly.

"Naruto, you startled me."

"Sorry sorry, are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? You're really red and look hot."

"H-hot?!"

"Like your face looks hot like overheated."

"Oh, no I'm okay."

"Just making sure." He said as he sat next to her. The teacher had walked into class. She took a deep breath as she took her notebook out. She began to take notes, but she couldn't help but feel someone staring at her. She drifted her eyes to the side and noticed Naruto's eyes grazing her body. Her face became crimson. She looked ahead once more.

 _'Was he checking me out, no way'_ She thought to herself. She continued to take notes and not dwell on it. as time progressed she couldn't help but feel him staring at her. The class was finally over and she packed her bag. As she got up, she was startled as he grabbed her wrist.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"I just wanted to say, you look nice." She noticed a slight blush on his tan cheeks.

"Really?" She said softly. "Thank you." She said as she pushed a strand behind her ear.

"I mean that, what's your next class?"

"Umm" She looked at her schedule. "Biology."

"Awesome, me too. Let me walk you."

"Umm okay." She said as she walked out the classroom. They walked in silence.

"So Hinata, what did you do this summer?" The question triggered her to remember the conversation between the two girls outside. _'Are you asking if I had sex?'_ She thought to herself.

"Nothing, stood home mostly. You?"

"Same same. Hung out with friends and went to some arcades, nothing crazy." He joked.

"Sounds more exciting than mine."

"Well maybe I can make next summer a little more exciting for you."

"H-how?"

"You know hang out, go out to eat and stuff. The two of us."

"T-the two of us?"

"Or I can invite friends, either one."

"Yeah, that sounds fun." She cursed herself for getting so nervous. He wasn't hitting on her, it was just her mind playing games with her.

"I'm gonna hold you to that."

"Sure" She said with a smile. As they entered the classroom she noticed guys waving at Naruto.

"Oh, those are my friends, I'll see you around."

"Okay, bye." She watched him walk to a table with a group of guys. She went to a empty seat in the back and sat there. She was startled when a girl approached her.

"Hiya!"

"Hi."

"I'm Tenten, come sit with us."

"Oh um, that's okay I-"

"Seriously, come on." She insisted. Hinata looked the girl over. Her hair was brown and were on to high buns on the top of her head. She had chocolate brown eyes and a warm smile. She wondered if this was the girl her cousin talked about. She went to the table and saw the two girls from earlier. The blonde and the pinkette. Why did they want to talk to her, after a whole year?

"This is Ino and Sakura."

"Hey." The Pinkette said. "I'm Sakura, and this mess-"

"I am not a mess!"

"It's the first day and you're crying." Sakura pointed out.

"I hate boys." The blonde stated. "Sorry, Hi I'm Ino Yamanaka."

"Hey there." Hinata said as she sat down.

"Ino, calm down. We told you not to do it."

"I know but, he is so hot! And it was sooo good!"

"Was it worth it?"

"Hell yeah!"

"You are something else." Tenten stated.

"Don't encourage her." Sakura said. "Hey Hinata, are you related to a Neji Hyuga?"

"Yes, he is my cousin."

"W-What!?" Tenten yelled out.

"So you are that Tenten?" Hinata asked.

"How do you- he talks about me?!"

"I am sworn to secrecy." Hinata joked.

"So Tenny has a boyfriend?" Ino joked.

"Oh shut up." Tenten said. The teacher soon walked in and the class got quiet. The class was quiet until Naruto got up. He went to walk out the backdoor, but he dropped a note on Hinata desk. She looked up at him and he winked at her. Her heart skipped a beat.

"What is he doing?" She mumbled to herself. She opened the note.

 _Wanna go grab a bite after school? My Treat_

She read the note over and over. What was he doing? She made sure she wasn't imagining this. Tenten looked over her shoulder and sighed. The class soon ended and she went to approach Naruto. She made her way to Naruto before the girls could stop her.

"So, is that a yes?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"I can pay for myself you don't-"

"I want to buy you lunch okay? It isn't a date, it's just two friends hanging out."

"Friends..." She mumbled to herself.

"Yeah, so meet you after school?" Naruto asked.

"Sure."

"Awesome, okay" He said as he smiled. See you then Hinata!" He walked off.

"See you." She said softly. She didn't know what to expect, but she was excited. She went to her next two classes, anticipating the end of the day. She didn't see the girls for the rest of the day, which didn't come to her as a surprise. She couldn't help but wonder why people started talking to her now. She pushed that thought behind her. She didn't want to ruin this day by having negative thoughts.

The bell finally rang and it was time for her to meet up with Naruto. She grabbed her stuff from her locker and made her way to the front of the school. She opened the note and read his phone number. She began to text him, but soon stopped.

"Sorry I'm late." He said to her.

"It's fine, so where do you wanna go?"

"I wanted to know if ramen was okay?"

"I'm fine with anything."

"Awesome, let's go."

"Okay." As she walked away with Naruto, the girls ran out the school.

"Damn it, we missed her!"

" We can't let her date him!" Tenten yelled.

"He will just use her like they all do."

"Guys, maybe he isn't like that." Sakura protested.

"He is friends with,,with him."

"Still, we shouldn't judge him for that."

"Whatever."

"Ino, hey." Kiba walked up to Ino. Ino's eyes got wide.

"Leave me alone!"

"Come on, don't be like that... after this summer." Kiba slurred.

"Ugh, you're a dog you know that?" Ino glared at him. Her blue eyes clashed into his brown eyes.

"Yeah, I've been told. Come on, let's talk."

"You want to talk now? I've been here all day, and you wanna talk now, when we aren't in class. Or do you mean you wanna have sex?"

" We could do both." He smirked as he looked at her.

"Get out of here."

"You'll come around." He said as he walked away from her.

"I can't believe you did it with him."

"I liked that charm...a lot."

"Well, don't let him bother you. He is a pig and you can have so much better."

"It's whatever, come on, I wanna go home." The girls walked out together.

 **With Hinata and Naruto**

"This ramen is really good." Hinata said as she ate her noodles.

"I know! I love coming here! You never been here?"

"No, never."

"Well, you have to make up for lost times. I'll bring you here once a week!"

"Y-You don't have to do that."

"Well, I want to. Besides, you are good company."

"Thanks?"

"It's a good thing."

"Okay" She said as she finished her bowl.

"Ahh, soo good!" Naruto said as he patted his belly. Hinata couldn't help but laugh at how different he was outside of school.

"You sure you don't want me to pay?"

"Of course not! It was my treat to you."

"Well thank you." She smiled at him. He smirked softly and placed the money on the counter.

"So I guess I will see you at school?"

"I was going to walk you home."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, come on."

"y-you don't have to."

"I want to."

"Okay" They walked in silence. Thankfully her house wasn't too far. He soon walked up to her house.

"Phew, big house."

"I guess so..."

"Do you mind if I go inside?"

"Uh, for?"

"I have to use the bathroom." He rubbed the back of his head. She smiled softly.

"Sure." She unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Wow, it's even better inside."

"Thank you. Um, the bathroom is up the stairs, first door to the left. "

"Thanks." He went up the stairs. Hinata dropped her bag on the ground and sighed. She released a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

She sat on the couch and tried to relax herself. She was soon taken from her thoughts as he came down the stairs.

"Even the bathroom is big." He said as he plopped down next to her.

"I guess?" She laughed. "You are very observant."

"Yeah, well I guess I should be going."

"Okay, thanks again for today. It was nice."

"Yeah..." he looked from her lips to her eyes. "It was...nice." Hinata noticed as he did so. She couldn't help but do the same as she bit her lip. What was she doing?!

"I should really go."

"Umm.." She didn't know what to say. She had never been in this predicament before.

"Do you want me to stay?" He said as he got closer to her.

"I umm."

"I should go. Thanks for everything." He looked at her lips and eyes once more and then got up. Hinata took a deep breath and walked to the door.

"See you tomorrow?" Naruto stated.

"Yeah."

"Text me, okay?"

"Sure."

"Hinata.."

"Hm?"

He picked her face up with his finger and looked into her eyes. "You are really pretty..."

"W-what?!"

"Bye." He walked away and waved. She watched him walk away.

"What was that?" She closed the door and put her hand over her heart. was he toying with her?

"She ran upstairs and jumped in her bed. It was only the first day back, why was this happening?

Hinata never texted Naruto that night. She went to bed and tried to ignore what happened that day.

The next day came and she was walking to school once more. She was listening to music on her iPod, but was startled when someone pulled her headphone out.

"Hinata!"

"Naruto?"

"Hey, how are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Good good, kind of hungry though."

"Oh? I have an extra apple." She went in her bag and took it out for him. "Have it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He smiled as he grabbed it from her hand. His finger slightly touched hers, which caused shivers down her spine.

"Do you wanna go eat again today? My treat."

"I can't have you pay for me again."

"But I want to."

"You want to do a lot of things." She said as bit her apple.

"Well yeah, I like to do a lot of things, including with you."

"H-huh?" She blushed.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba yelled from the school entrance.

"Hey Hinata, I'll see you later for ramen! See ya. And thanks for the apple!"

"B-bye." She said as she watched him run off. She took another bite but was soon interrupted.

"Hinata, we need to talk!" Ino yelled.

"About?" Hinata asked.

"About him." Tenten pointed to Naruto as he talked with a group of guys.

"Okay..." Hinata got an unsettling feeling.

 _ **A/N- I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. This idea kind of sprung on me and tada here it is. I hope you liked it. I don't know how long it will be, but let's see!**_


	2. Naruto & Hinata

Chapter 2- Naruto & Hinata

"Hey Naruto, what you doing with the princess?" Kiba asked.

"Princess, you mean Hinata?" Naruto asked as he bit his apple.

"Yes Hinata."

"You know Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I knew her since the academy. We use to talk a lot, but we just grew apart I guess."

"How come you never mentioned her?" Naruto asked. Something just didn't seem right.

"That's not important, besides the point, if you are thinking of doing anything with her, forget it. She is really innocent and her father knows everything she does. And he is one scary old man." Kiba stated.

"What about her mom?" Naruto asked.

"She passed away when Hinata was young."

"Oh... I didn't know." Naruto said as he looked down at the ground.

"Besides the point, she isn't the kind of girl to smash and pass, just stay away from her." Kiba said that and walked off. Naruto was confused by Kiba's change of attitude.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked.

"Kiba seemed off." Lee stated as he watched Kiba walk off.

"Whatever it is, he'll get over it." Sasuke stated.

"Whatever." Naruto said. He then began a conversation with the guys.

 _ **With the girls**_

"Hinata, we need to talk!" Ino yelled.

"About?" Hinata asked.

"About him." Tenten pointed to Naruto as he talked with a group of guys.

"Okay..." Hinata got an unsettling feeling.

"We don't think you should see him."

"Correction, they don't want you to see him. I don't mind if you do, I just want you to be careful." Sakura stated.

"Neji wouldn't want you with a guy like that." Tenten protested.

"Guys look, I understand that you don't like him, but you shouldn't judge him."

"Look, Hinata, I know the kind of guy he is, and he is not for you!" Ino yelled.

"How do you know what he is like?" Hinata asked.

"Because look who he hangs out with!"

"Ino, he hangs with many people, and I feel like you are referring to Kiba."

"No I-"

"Ino, can we talk." Kiba grabbed the blonde.

"Kiba I-"

"Please." Kiba said. Ino never saw this look before. She nodded and walked away with him.

"Ino, we need to talk."

"About?"

"Naruto and Hinata."

"What about them?" She asked.

"I don't know if Hinata should be seeing a guy like Naruto."

"That's what I said!" Ino exclaimed.

"We need to keep them away from each other."

"how?" She asked.

"I don't know, I was hoping you had a plan."

"Good job, but why do you want her to stay away from him?"

"Why do you want Naruto away from her?"

"I could give you a million reasons as to why."

"Whatever, will you help me?"

"Sure."

"Thank you Ino." He smiled and hugged her. She was taken back by this. He released her expression as he pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"You...you never hugged me before."

"O-oh. First time for-" He noticed the anger in her face. "Bad choice of words, I'll see you around." He said as he smiled at her. She watched him walk off. She put her back against the locker. She took a deep breath. As much as she hated to admit it, she still had strong feelings for him. She sighed and made her way to class.

The school day progressed. Hinata and Naruto tried to bypass the talk from their friends. Hinata saw him as a friend and she knew Naruto saw her as a friend as well. She did agree she would keep her guard up but that was it. She was not going to ruin her friendship with him due to allegations. It was the end of the day and Hinata went to meet up with Naruto outside of school. She agreed to go eat with him again, so she was. As she was about to exit school Ino grabbed her.

"Where are you going?"

"Outside?" Hinata asked confused.

"Are you going home?"

"No, I'm going out to eat."

"Cool, I'll come."

"I'm going with Naruto."

"But you guys are friends so I can-"

"He is paying for me, so I don't want to intrude and bring someone. Maybe next time."

"Hinata-"

"Ino, please. I agreed to be cautious, but I can take care of myself okay. Please..."

"Alright, I'm sorry. Go ahead. Text me if anything."

"I will." She smiled and walked out the school. She was greeted by Naruto.

"You ready?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes, but you don't have to pay for me."

"I want to."

"Well you don't have to." He smirked at her.

"I like you"

"H-huh?!" She blushed. He laughed softly.

"You're cool, you have a strong personality, you stick up for yourself. You're different from the other girls."

"Mmm." Was all she said.

They finally got to the Ramen spot and sat down. They ordered and sat in silence at first. She wished her friends didn't put that stuff in her head. Now she thinks all Naruto wants out of her is sex, and she is nowhere near ready to give him that. She pushed it to the side. She knew he didn't like her like that. They barely knew each other. There food finally came, and she quickly began to eat. She just wanted to go home and pretend the world didn't exist.

"So you went to Konoha Academy right?" Naruto asked. Hinata nearly spit her ramen out. She didn't think he would remember her.

"Y-yeah, you did too right?" She obviously knew the answer, but she didn't want to seem like a creep.

"Yup, spent my whole life in Konoha."

"Who told you I went to the academy?"

"Well, Kiba told me, but once he did, I remembered I would see you. Except, your hair was shorter, way shorter. You started growing your hair in middle school. I remember seeing it through the stages. I know, I sound like a creep but I thought it was pretty cool. Your hair I mean, not me being a creep." Naruto said as he ate his ramen.

"Thanks" She said as she ate. Who would of thought he was paying so much attention to her? Maybe she was over thinking it.

"Out of everything, the one thing that didn't grow was your height. You are very short."

"Well excuse me, I like my size" she said jokingly.

"So do I."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, you make me feel tall." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Whatever" They finished eating and he paid for her.

"I guess you're walking me home again?" She asked.

"You got me!" He joked. She laughed. They walked side by side in silence. Naruto wouldn't admit it, but he had a lot of questions for her. There was one that was really bugging him, but he decided to leave it alone, well for the mean time. They finally reached the front of her house. They stood there in silence.

"So, see you tomorrow?" She said.

"Would you be mad if I asked if I could go inside?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Maybe next time, my dad will be home soon."

"Your dad..."

"Yeah..."

"Do you think I could meet him one day?" Naruto blurted out. Naruto being clueless, didn't realize the intensity of his question.

"My dad?"

"Yeah, and you can meet my parents!"

"W-what?" Hinata was very confused. Don't couples meet each other's parents. They were just friends.

"Yeah, so if I want to hang out with you it won't be a big deal."

"I-I guess."

"Awesome, tell me when I can come over then!"

"Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow then." She said with a smile.

"Alright, see ya..."

"Bye" He smiled and walked off. She went into her house and looked at the ceiling. What was she doing? Who knows what he really wanted with her? She brushed it off and went upstairs. She would talk to her dad eventually.

Time progressed, and Hinata and Naruto's relationship didn't change. They went out to eat, spent time outside of school, but never in anyone's house. The girls soon backed off and let her be friends with Naruto. Little did they know, Kiba and Ino were still trying to solve a problem that wasn't there. It was already a month and a half into school. The weather was getting cold and break was about to come up. Hinata and Naruto were going out to eat like normal, but this time, she noticed something was off with Naruto.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Y-yeah"

"I know you're lying, you never stutter unless you're nervous."

"Hmph" was all he said. They made their way to the Ramen and sat in silence. They ordered their usual. Naruto began to play with his chop sticks.

"Hinata"

"Yeah?"

"W-when can I meet your dad..."

"Oh um...when do you want to?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!"

"Please?" Naruto pouted. Hinata was the worse when it came to his faces.

"I'll talk to him."

"Thank you!" Naruto said as he hugged her. She blushed softly. They ate their food like usual and talked about school and life. Once they were done he took her home like usual. As they made it to the front of her house, she was shocked to see a car there.

"Dad?"

"Your father is here?"

"I-I guess-"

"Hinata?" Hinata sighed when she heard the voice.

"Y-yes father? Naruto you have to go, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait, why can't I meet him now"

"n-no I-"

"Hinata, there you are. How are y- who is this?" His father said as he scanned Naruto.

"Hello sir! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I'm a close friend of Hinata's! We are classmates!"

"Nice to meet you... Are you Minato's kid?"

"Yeah, that's my dad. You know him?"

"We go back, how is he and Kushina?"

"They are good, they actually want to meet Hinata."

"Well, you can invite them to dinner this weekend. Hinata, say good bye to him and come inside. Pleasure meeting you Naruto."

"Like wise sir!" Hiashi walked off and into the house. Both of them stared at each other.

"Well you got your wish." Hinata said with a small smile.

"Yes, I would love to be able to hang with you at your house or my house with no problems."

"I guess so. Well, I'll see you at school?"

"Yeah, bye Hinata."

"Bye" before she could walk off, Naruto put her in a tight embrace and hugged her. She blushed. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him as well. She never noticed how nice he smelled, or how tall he was. Without a word, Naruto slowly slid his arms from around her waist. She shivered from the feelings of his hands grazing her waist.

"Bye..." He whispered.

"Bye..." She watched him walk off. She went into the house and saw her father gripping the curtains next to the window.

"Dad?"

"Huh, oh. He left, what a shame"

"Father, do you like him?"

"I don't know the kid, but I know his parents, and they are really respectable."

"Thank you for being nice"

"What? I'm always nice."

"Sure father. I'll be going upstairs now."

"Okay Hinata, I love you"

"I love you too father" she smiled as she walked off. She went up the stairs into her room. She closed the door and dropped her bag on the floor. She clenched her chest.

"Oh no..." She said to herself. She kneeled on the floor and curled into a ball.

 _ **With Naruto**_

"Mom, Dad, I'm home" Naruto said as he entered the house.

"Naru-chan!" His mother came out the kitchen and hugged Naruto.

"Hi mom"

"How was school?"

"Fine.."

"How is your friend, Hinata?"

"She is good, I met her dad today."

"Oh really? How did that go?"

"He was scary at first, but I manned up and introduced myself."

"That's my boy" His father said as he walked out of the living room into the door way.

"He invited us to dinner this weekend."

"Oh, isn't that nice!" Kushina said. "I wonder what I should bring."

"Oh dad! Hinata's father said he knew you."

"He did? What's his last name?"

"I believe Hyuga."

"Is he about this tall, long brown hair, pale eyes, looks angry." Minato stated.

"Yeah."

"Hiashi, yes. We use to be business partners. I'm surprised he didn't freak out that you were with Hinata. He is very protective of his girls."

"So I heard."

"Well, I am glad we will be having dinner with them this weekend. I can't wait." Minato stated.

"Naruto, go wash up for dinner."

"Okay" Naruto said. Minato nodded at him and he went upstairs. Naruto threw himself on to his bed and sighed. He grabbed his chest and smiled. He was really looking forward to this.

 _ **The next day~**_

Hinata was standing in the hallway with Sakura, Ino and Tenten. Hinata was fidgeting with her fingers.

"Well, are you going to tell us or not?" Tenten asked.

"You made us come to school early, so it must be important. Spill." Ino stated.

"Well...I umm...I like...Naruto."

"WHAT?!"

To be continued~

 _ **A/N- Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. I usually make Hiashi a bad guy, so I decided to make him more fatherly towards her. Honestly, I put a lot of my father into him lol This story won't be as long as my other ones, but I hope it will still be enjoyable! Sorry I took so long to write it, I am taking online classes and in class classes, and going to work, so needless to say, I'm busy! But I am hoping to finish this somewhat soon so stay tuned and thank you for the support! Love you guys~!**_

 _ **Fefe D.**_


	3. Truths

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...**

 **Chapter 3: Truths**

"What did you just say?"

"I said I..I like him" Hinata said as she looked down at the ground below her feet.

"H-Hinata, you can't seriously like that idiot. I mean he isn't even the hottest guy or or-" Ino rambled.

"Look, I appreciate you guys trying to protect me, but I will be okay. I trust him." She said with a smile.

"I support you Hinata. Just be careful" Sakura said as she smiled at the young girl.

"Oh and one more thing"

"Oh god, please tell me you didn't-"

"Ino!" Tenten yelled.

"No, we didn't do anything like that. We haven't even kissed. But, his parents are coming over for dinner this weekend."

"What?!" The girls yelled.

"Yeah, but apparently our fathers worked together before so they know one another. Isn't that great?"

"That is, but if you two aren't dating why does he want to meet your dad so bad?" Sakura asked. It wasn't that the gesture wasn't kind, but it was sure suspicious.

"He said he wants to be able to hang out with no problems, like at my house or his house. He just wants to make sure there is no problems."

"Uh huh" Sakura said.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto said from across the hall.

"I gotta go, see you guys later." Hinata smiled and waved as she made her way to Naruto. He smiled at her and grabbed her books. The girls watched their interaction. Hinata was looking up at him with a big smile. Naruto looked down at her with happiness. Something didn't feel right. Ino scanned the hall and saw Kiba.

"I gotta go guys, bye" She ran to Kiba and grabbed him.

"Kiba what the fuck!" Ino yelled to him.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Why is Naruto meeting Hinata's dad?"

"What?!" Kiba said startled.

"I know!" Ino yelled.

"No, I was trying to tell him how she is a princess and not to date her but he won't listen to me!"

"We have to figure this out. Why does he care about Hinata so much? Not that she isn't a beautiful amazing young woman, but what is his motive?" Ino pondered.

"I would love to know, but he won't say much about her."

"Meet me after school" Ino said as she began to walk away.

"Why?"

"Just meet me at my car, see you later." Ino walked off. Kiba watched the blonde walk away from him. He was stressed out dealing with this Naruto and Hinata mess, as well as his own feelings. He sighed and made his way to class.

 **After School**

"So what are you doing today?" Naruto asked Hinata as they walked the halls together.

"I was going to go home and prepare something for tomorrow. What do your parents like?"

"Mmmm..anything. They are not picky eaters."

"Come on, there must be something they like. I don't want to cook something they won't like."

"Hinata don't worry! They will love anything you make, I know I will." Hinata blushed at his comment.

"Thank you" She smiled softly.

"I have an idea"

"What is that?"

"Let's go to the supermarket together. I can help you find something to eat for tomorrow, and I get to spend time with you." He smiled. She laughed. "Is it a bad idea?" He asked.

"No no, I think it's a great idea"

"Well then let's go" They both began to make their way to the supermarket.

 **With Ino**

"Where is this idiot!?" Ino yelled. She took out her phone and looked for Kiba's name. She was about to text him but soon stopped when she saw him walking towards her.

"About damn time" she said as she glared at him.

"Sorry sorry, were you about to send me 1,000 angry text messages?"

"You know me so well, get in." She went inside her car and waited for him to get in.

"So what did you want to meet for?" Kiba asked as he put his book bag in the back of the car.

"Did you find out anything about Naruto and his feelings towards Hinata?"

"All he told me was he wants to hang out with her with no problems. And then he yelled at me for asking him to many questions."

"Ugh, I asked Hinata but she doesn't see anything weird with his request. He takes her out to eat almost every day after school, he walks her home. Like I don't get it! They aren't even dating. And you know he even met her dad briefly."

"And he lived?" Kiba remarked.

"Yeah, he seemed a little protective but he didn't do anything to him."

"Hmm, we'll see after that dinner tomorrow night." Kiba stated.

"True, anyway, let me take you home since you're in my car already." Ino put her car in drive and began to make her way out the school parking lot. The car was silent at first.

"Hey, I have a question for you."

"What's up?" Kiba asked as he looked down

"Why do you care if Naruto dates Hinata?" Kiba took a deep breath and looked at the dashboard.

"Do I have to answer?"

"You don't have to, but I would like to know."

"If I answer, will you answer my question?" Kiba asked.

"Sure."

"Okay, so I was close with Hinata since we were young. I know shocking. But we basically grew up together. And naturally I developed feelings for her. As we were in middle school I decided to tell her that I had feelings for her. She responded by apologizing and telling me there was one guy she liked. Spoiler Alert, it was Naruto. So I asked her why. She stated so many reasons as to why she liked him. And I got mad and said he never noticed her. He didn't even know she existed. I will admit, I exploded too much and I made her cry. Right there, I realized I fucked up. Before I could try to fix it she ran off. I followed her home and tried to speak to her. But her dad answered the door and asked me if I knew why she was crying. I said I didn't know but I wanted to talk to her." he laughed softly. "Her father glared at me so hard, I'm pretty sure I lost 5 years off my life. And from that day on, we weren't friends. I tried to talk to her, tried to make things better but she refused to talk to me. So do I think Naruto deserves her, no way. She is kind, loyal and beautiful. He never noticed her, not once!" He sighed and sat back in his seat. "I don't want her to be hurt or suckered in to whatever plan he has. She deserves so much better."

"Wow Kiba, I never thought you cared for her that much. I just thought you were toying with Naruto because you wanted to." Ino said as she continued to drive.

"I'm not all bad."

"Well after this summer, that's hard to believe."

"Ino come on! I-"

"I know, it wasn't like that. You don't understand blah blah blah, save it."

"Ino look, I explained myself to you over and over."

"You know Kiba, if you have feelings like this for Hinata, why did you have sex with me? You knew how I felt for you."

"I agreed to one question. You need to answer mine now."

"You're so fucking annoying." She sighed as she parked her car in front of his house. "What's your question?"

"Why do you care if Naruto dates Hinata?"

"Because I don't want her to be hurt like I was you. Kiba you hurt me so bad, I want her to stay away from guys like you."

"Wait wait, are you making the assumption that we are the same?"

"Yeah, you all hang out anyway."

"Ino, that's not how it works." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well that's my reason. Not as deep as yours but deep enough."

"You're something else you know that?"

"Me?!" Ino exclaimed. "You fucked me even though you have feelings for another girl! Are you crazy?"

"Ino you don't understand. I like you but-"

"You like her more. Whatever Kiba. Look, I'm over you. We are just friends now. So have a good night and talk to you later." She unlocked her car. Kina sighed and grabbed his bag from the back of her car.

"Thanks for the ride Ino."

"Uh huh, see ya." He closed the door and she drove off. He walked to his house and sighed.

Ino drove off and couldn't help the tears flow from her eyes.

"Fuck him man! Fuck him..." She said. "Why do I still care about what he thinks? What is wrong with me..." She sighed and continued her way home.

 **With Naruto and Hinata**

"Thanks for helping me with the stuff."

"No problem. Glad to help. I mean you are cooking for me and my parents. It's the least I can do."

"I guess so, well this is my stop."

"You don't need help bringing the bags inside?"

"I mean sure, let me get my keys." Hinata went through her bag and got her keys out. She

unlocked the door and Naruto followed behind her. He placed the bags on the counter.

"Thank you so much for helping me" Hinata said with a smile.

"No problem, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah..See you tomorrow" They stood in silence. No one was home. She looked up at him and smiled. As he took a step towards her, she took a step towards him. Before they realized, they were close enough that her chest was on his.  
 _'What is this feeling, what do I do?'_ She asked herself. He bit his lip. _'Is this the feeling they talk about? Am I ready for this? What do I do?'_ Naruto noticed the stress look on her face and took a deep breath.

"Well I should get going, I'll see you tomorrow Hinata!" He said as he made his way to her door. She gulped and opened the door for him.

"O-okay, bye!" She said as he walked out. She closed the door behind her and took a deep breath. She placed her hand over her chest and sighed.

"Why am I so dumb.." She said to herself. Although nervous now, she knew she had to be prepared for tomorrow. She would be spending more than a hour with him. She sighed and made her way upstairs.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N: Hey guys! I know it has been a very long time, but life has been well a piece of shit. So I will be trying to update at least once a week. I want to thank you guys for all your support and all your kind words. I can't wait to see where this story goes! Love you guys and stay tuned!**


End file.
